


Night Terror

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch





	Night Terror

Dean watched Sam as he slept. There was a light sheen of sweat over Sam's brow and his mouth was turned down in a frown. Another nightmare seemed to be on the horizon. Dean sighed and raked a hand over his face. It was going to be a long night.

Dean stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. He watched in the pale moonlight as Sam's brow twitched and he mouthed something silently, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"Sammy," Dean said softly. "You're okay. I'm here."

Dean reached over and turned on the light, knowing Sam would appreciate it when he woke. He never liked waking from a nightmare in the dark. Gently, Dean took a seat on the edge of the bed and reached out to Sam. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Hey, buddy. It's time to wake up."

Sam didn't wake, though. Instead, he furrowed his brow and squirmed in the bed, pulling away from the touch. "No," he whispered. "Please, De…"

The plea broke Dean's heart. It was his fault that this newest round of nightmares was plaguing Sam. If he hadn't left him alone outside the bar, he wouldn't be suffering the aftereffects now.

"It's okay, Sammy. Wake up for me." Dean brushed his fingertips over Sam's brow, brushing back the hair that was plastered to his forehead.

Sam stirred and then his eyes fluttered open. "De?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's just me." Dean smiled and looked down at Sam. "You're safe."

Sam rolled over onto his side, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked, carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam shrugged. "Hurt."

"What hurt, Sammy?" Dean's mind was reeling. He didn't think they'd had the chance to hurt Sam. He thought he had gotten there in time. He cursed himself for not checking when they got back.

"Fire hurt me."

Dean's brow tightened in confusion, and then realization dawned. Sam hadn't been dreaming about the men in the alley. He had been dreaming about hell. He didn't know what to say.

Sam tightened his grip on the blankets, and Dean could see he was still scared. Dean wished he could take away all his pain, make it all better somehow, but he knew he couldn't. He was helpless. There was nothing he could do but sit and watch his brother hurt, and it broke him apart.

"Hurts."

"I know, Sammy, but it was only a dream. There's nothing here to hurt you now. You're safe."

Sam looked up at Dean with teary eyes, and Dean's heart melted. He felt his own eyes prick with tears.

"Scoot over, Sam."

Sam sniffled and then shifted, making room beside him.

Dean toed off his boots and then lie down beside him, resting his back against the headboard. "Come here, buddy." He lifted his arm and motioned for Sam to move closer. "Just like when you were a kid," he said with a smile.

Sam tucked himself against Dean, pressing his face into Dean's side. Sighing, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and pulled him close.

"Stay," Sam said quietly.

"Wouldn't leave you for the world, Sam."

Sam wriggled closer to Dean, throwing his leg over him and pinning him to the bed.

"Love you, you big ole sasquatch," Dean said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Sam's head. "Now, go to sleep. I'll be right here, watching over you."

"'kay," Sam said with a yawn.

Dean smiled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Sam was safe in his arms where he belonged.


End file.
